Strangers in Earthland
by llamalovesdragons
Summary: Two girls somehow end up in Earthland, home of the mage guild Fairy Tail. What happens will hopefully end in laughter, fun and a large dab of craziness. Please R


**Hi, everyone. This is my first Fairy Tail ff, so I hope you enjoy. A friend got me into it, whose brother got her into it. I've been watching it subbed, so...yeah. I'm so upset. The anime goes up to 175. Now I have nothing to do but watch the OVA's and the movie and then watch them all again. And read the manga, which I did. Just the first one though. Haven't had a chance to read any more. **

**Disclaimer( for rest of the story): I do not own any of the charcters from Fairy Tail, and my friend helped me out with the plot, so, some of it isn't entirely mine. Even her brother helped. If I owned Fairy Tail, I can assure you it probably wouldn't be half as awesome as it is now. **

**Good-bye from me, and once again, I hope you enjoy. **

**P.S. I'm going to assume that Fairy Tail wins the Grand Magic Games and gets their old guild location back. Good with everyone? No? Too bad. Stupid enigmatic ending.**

**1**

**Strangers in Earthland**

Moira laughed, linking arms with her best friend Zoe. Despite being the same height and age, when it came to the rest of their appearance, they were almost polar opposites. Moira was almost gentle looking, to the point of being cute, with long blonde hair and large, violet eyes. Zoe was more serious looking, with short black hair and green eyes. But somehow, her appearance suited her fun, slightly erractic personality. The girls, having been out seeing a movie, were heading to the bus stop when they both froze.

"Crap," they said together, sprinting for the bus. It pulled away and they stopped, glaring at the receeding end of the bus.

Moira hung her head. "What are we gonna do now?" she moaned. "My parents will kill me if I'm not back by 10:30."

"Next bus doesn't come till 10," Zoe replied, scanning the timetable. "Although..." She bit her lip.

"Although?"

"I hope you don't mind the dark. I know a short cut to the next bus stop, but it _might _just involve a cemetary."

"Might?" Zoe didn't answer. Moira sighed, putting her head in her hands. "I'll be buried there anyway if I'm not home by curfew. And I'd rather be attcked by a serial killer than have to face my parent's wrath."

The girls made their way down the street, streetlights casting a welcome spot of warmth every four meters or so.

Natsu put his foot on the man's back and flexed. "No one can stop me when I'm fired up. No one. Because I'm-"

"Going to get us caught if you don't shut up," Gray interjected from behind him.

"It doesn't matter if we're caught. I'll beat the crap out of anyone who tries to stop us."

Lucy sighed as the two men behind her butted heads. "The whole point of this job was to not be caught. Don't you remember?" They ignored her, until Happy flew in.

"It's clear. I think we're good to go."

"I don't see why we chose this job. Out of all of them, you had to choose the one where we set up the surprise party. And Natsu's already beaten up someone," Gray said to Lucy, moving over to the window.

"I didn't choose it," she replied miserably. "Natsu did."

"Why did you come anyway? You're only getting in the way," Natsu said.

Gray shrugged, not turning around. "I had nothing else to do. And somebody had to come along to make sure you don't destroy the place."

"Someting tells me another Fairy Tail mage would only increase the chances of that happening," Lucy muttered, joining Gray at the window. "Sun's coming up. We'd better hurry up and finish, then get out of here."

"Huh. I could've sworn the cemetary was around here. Somewhere, Zoe said, leading the way down yet another street.

"Somewhere," Moira agreed. There was slience as they tried another direction. "I think we're lost."

"We're not lost. We've just... misplaced our sense of direction, is all." Zoe stopped suddenly. "I think I've found it. I've found something, at least. It feels like a gate."

"What is it?"

"Did you not hear what I just said? It. Feels. Like. A. Gate."

"That's all well and good, but I still don't know what it is. Open it."

Zoe pushed but it refused to yield. "Help me out here."

When Moira placed her hand on the gate, the metal began to glow. The two girls only had time to wonder about the soft bluish glow before someting cold and slippery yanked them off their feet.

Having been paid by a mostly satisfied customer, the four Fairy Tail mages made their way back to Magnolia.

"I can't believe he took 10,000 Jewel off. After all that trouble too," Natsu moaned as they sat down on the train.

With a soft lurch, the train began to move. "I don't know why it suprises you. _You_ were the one who violated the terms of the job," Lucy frowned.

Gray, without looking away from the window, said, "I don't why you're bothering to use such big words on him. It's not like he understands them anyway." Normally this would have elicited an angry response and lead to a fight, Natsu was too busy being passed out, half on the seat and half off, to care.

"Aye," Happy said, looking at Natsu.

Lucy looked at Natsu. "I wonder if it's a Dragon Slayer thing. Both Natsu and Gajeel get sick, and that Sting guy did too, at the Grand Magic Games, " she said, referring to a yearly contest between guilds in which teams undertook challenges and battles to determine who was the strongest guild.

"But Wendy doesn't get motion sickness," Happy said.

"It could be a dumbass thing," Gray said. Lucy laughed. "You'd think he would have learned by now."

"Learned what?"

Gray shrugged. "Anything would have been good." He glanced around the train then pulled a marker from his jacket pocket and uncapped it.

"Don't you remember what happened last time you did that?" Lucy said, her mind filled with images of the two fighting.

"What do you mean?" he asked, without looking up from the mustache he was drawing. He leaned back to consider his artistry and nodded. "Oh, right. He chucked a hissy fit."

"That's a bit of an understatement," Lucy said dryly.

"Someone's got to provide the entertainment when we get back to the guild." Gray offered the marker to Lucy, who shook her head, then passed it onto Happy.

"You think it will take him that long to notice?" They watched Happy draw a fish.

"At least. Most likely longer. Depends if someone tells him or not."

"Look," Happy said, giggling. "It's Lucy." He lifted the marker to reveal a badly drawn picture of a witch.

"If you aren't careful," she replied, while Gray laughed beside her. "Your name will have to be changed from Happy to Sad."

Zoe and Moira sat up. "I'm still not sure what happened," Moira said, rubbing her head.

"Maybe someone slipped something in our drinks," Zoe replied, half groaning.

"Shit. It's morning already?" They stood up, swaying slightly.

"I'm so screwed." Moira pulled out her phone. "There's no signal."

Zoe checked hers. "Huh. Normally I have good reception. Even at home, and there's almost no signal there." They put away the phones and looked around.

"Where are we? I could've sworn we were still in Epping." Moira's eyes widened. "Oh my God, you don't think we were kidnapped, do you?"

"Don't be crazy," Zoe replied. "Obviously we went the wrong way."

"Something's bugging me, but I can't figure out what," Moira frowned.

Zoe squinted at the sky. "That way's east," she said, pointing east.

"You know where we are?"

"Not a clue."

"Then how does knowing which way east is help us?"

"It doesn't. I just know that way's east."

Moira's eyes widened a second time. "You don't think we went back in time do you? Because then that way would be the other way-"

"West."

"And you're looking at this totally wrong."

Zoe looked at Moira, and silence fell between for a long time. "I cannot believe we're friends, most of the time, you know that?"

"It's OK. I think the same thing most of the time. Only difference is that I don't say that out loud." Zoe sighed as her friend continued. "Well, where do you think we are, if we haven't gone back in time. Because I still think it's plausible."

Zoe shook her head sadly. "Next, you'll be saying that we're in Fairy Tail."

They started walking in the direction Zoe had indicated. After an hour, the sun had risen futher, and Moira gasped.

"What?"

"I know what was bugging me." She pulled out her phone. "Look."

"It's a phone. Fairly common. Used for communitcation. I've seen one before."

"No, look at the time."

"What about it?"

"It says it's twenty to 11."

"So...?"

"It's obviously too early for that. Or too bright. But whatever."

"Maybe it froze."

"Check yours."

Zoe frowned slightly, but did anyway. "It's a coincidence." She saw her friend was unconvinced and continued. "We did not go back in time." They crested a rise and stopped, looking at the sprawling town below them.

They tilted their heads. "Is it just me, or does something about the layout of the town seem familiar?" Moira asked.

"It's looks like Magnolia. It doesn't mean it is," she said hurriedly, seeing the look on Moira's face. "It just looks like it, that's all. Maybe it's like a year round convention for anime fans or something. We can ask them where we are."

They stood there, watching the people move around the town, before Moira spoke again. "Maybe we should find someone, ask them where we are."

They walked up to the first person they saw. "Excuse me," Zoe asked. "Could you tell us where we are?"

The shopkeeper blinked. "You're in Magnolia."

"No, where are we really? See we need to get home, and we have no idea where we are. So could you just stop with the act and tell us where were we are?"

The shopkeeper blinked again and frowned. "You're in Magnolia."

Zoe snorted. "And what, you expect us to believe that Fairy Tail is just down the road?"

"If you head that way, it is. Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but maybe you should ask them to help you. You just keeep going staright down that way, and it's by the water." He pointed.

Moira leaned forward. "We'll do that then." She dragged Zoe away.

"What are you doing?"

"What if we came through an Anima, and are actually in Magnolia. How cool would that be?"

"Please tell me you aren't going to be _that _gullible?"

A mischievious look appeared in Moira's violet eyes. "Gray would be there. Or, at least, a hot guy pretending to be him."

Zoe bit her lip. "I don't know?"

"Maybe they need someone to be Juvia. Then you can actually stalk him."

Zoe glared at her friend. "I don't stalk him. I just... admire him from afar. That's all." Moira looked skeptically at her. "Shut up. So I have a crush on an anime character. Says the one who likes Natsu."

Moira winked. "Guilty as charged, I won't deny- Woah." They stopped, outside a building that looked incredibly like Fairy Tail.

"I have to admit. It's a good likeliness," Zoe said grudgingly.

They peered inside and their eyes widened. "It is Fairy Tail!" Moira said.


End file.
